This invention relates to a display device and easel for displaying pictures and photographs and more particularly to an improved photo frame and stand.
Paperboard frames for displaying photographs and pictures are well known and staple items that have existed for a considerable period of time. The patent prior art is extensive. A substantial number of prior patents involve designs in which the frame is assembled from a single sheet of paperboard or card stock, which is suitably scored and die-cut to provide the joints, tabs and slots to facilitate initial fabrication and assembly and later final mounting of the photo by the end user.
Examples of such prior art include a photo easel and self mailer as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,949. In this design, a display frame is provided, which is, in effect, reversible. With the panels folded to one side, the display device is structured to serve as a mailer. With the panels reversed, the device serves as a frame and self-contained easel with slots to receive the corners of a photograph.
Another example is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,041. This device, when its flaps are folded to one side of the central portion, forms a frame extending around a periphery of the device which is generally triangular in cross section to provide a groove in which a picture or photo can be inserted and supported on at least three sides, usually in conjunction with strategically located slots for receiving the edges of the picture.
Other examples of prior art devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,835, "Foldable Frame Structure;" 4,870,766, "Picture Support;" 5,513,455, "Three Dimensional Matte-Frame System;" 4,965,946, "Display Card or Mount;" and 5,365,684, "Origami Style Foldable Picture Frame From a Unitary Blank of Sheet Material."
Display devices of the prior art were not efficiently designed, did not provide a depth and three dimensional aspect to the display of photographs and did not incorporate a positive locking configuration to securely hold the photograph in position in the display area of the frame. A need exists for creating frames that can be used in recreational settings and that can be customized to include designs, such as, logos, trademarks and service marks of the company conducting the recreational activity. A need also exists for providing photo frames at an economical price that nevertheless have a stylization that enhances and provides a professional look to the frame. In particular, there exists a need for low cost frames that can receive printing which simulates stylization, such as a leather covered frame, a gold leaf covered frame, a wood frame and other simulated metallic types of frames. A need also exists for a highly functional frame that is suited for use with the sale of photographs from one-hour photo finishing operations.